Chiron Sovereignty
' ' : : : : : : : Formal Name: Chiron Sovereignty Common Name: Chiron Government Type: Absolute Monarchy Population: 300,000,000,000 Currency: Solaris GDP: $62k 24 NCPs 1 Home Sector (Free) 3 Core Sectors (15 pts) 3 Mid-Range sectors (9 pts) The ruler of Chiron is called the Sovereign, regardless of gender. The first Sovereign was John Liddell I, who led the Chiron worlds to victory in their secession from the Empire. His descendents have ruled Chiron for the past century. The Sovereign is assisted by the Senate, an assembly of Chironian nobility. The ruling Sovereign nominates candidates for the nobility, decided upon by a majority vote of the Senate. The closest to democratically elected leaders are seen in the Planetary Prefecture. Each world in the Chiron Sovereignty elects a Prefect to represent it. The Prefecture and the Cabinet both answer to and advise the Sovereign. History: The Chiron Sovereignty can be traced to the planet of Nova Terra, to the defunct nation of Sirnoth. After the use of biological weapons, and a limited nuclear attack, most of the country was considered uninhabitable. The people emigrated to other nations, but there was always a strong sense of community that kept them from ever considering other nations home. When the Helm drive was invented, the Sirnothi expatriates decided to fund an expedition to settle their own world. They settled a pair of star systems called Klee and Shay. The state that formed around them became known as the Klee Shay Republic. The two systems each had an elected consul, who ruled jointly, after the ancient Roman fashion. The new Republic made intensive efforts to colonize new worlds. Once the settlements became established, the influx of trade sewed the seeds of imminent prosperity and eventual collapse. Klee was somewhat luckier in their colonial efforts, eventually becoming far more powerful then Shay. The greater population of their colonies meant greater representation in the Republic Senate, and in Shayan colonies, there was a widespread loss of faith in the democratic process. Chiron Sovereignty Cabinet Minister of Interior Affairs: Lord Eli LeBouf Minister of Colonization: Konstantin Kamerin Minister of Commerce: Lord Augustus Sinclair Minister of Resources & Development: Lord Nwabudike Morgan Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lady Melfirth Anethga Minister of Energy: Pablo Navarro Minister of Culture: Grace Holloway Minister of Education: Daria Morgendorffer Minister of War: Kyle Armalin Minister of Health and Welfare: Dr. Bridget Tenenbaum Minister of Transportation: Lady Elizabeth Dane Minister of Agriculture: Lady Julia Langford Minister of Finance: Lord Petyr Baelish Minister of Justice: Jerome Stone Minister of Communications: Dane Vogel Floor 13 is the intelligence and internal security service of the Chiron Sovereignty. Coordinator's Office- Surveillance Office- The Surveillance Office is responsible for all manner of information gathering. Recruiting moles, infiltrating foreign governments, and relaying discoveries are all their mandate. Intelligence Analysis Office- The Analysis Office is responsible for compiling and analyzing the myriad intelligence reports from the other Offices. Propaganda Office- The Propaganda Office creates all official reports on events occurring within the sovereignty. They have their claws dug deep into the local news outlets, twisting stories to give them a pro-Chiron slant. They work heavily with the Ministry of Communications. Covert Operations Office- Internal Security Office- the ISO handles domestic operations in support of House Liddell. Their mandate includes Counter terrorism, Economy The economy is well developed but industry tends to suffer from resource bottlenecks. For industry to operate on a fully mobilized war footing, external resources must be obtained through trade or conquest. New investments tend to be in the commercial or services sector, which is beginning to overtake the manufacturing sector in size. Species 100% human Religions: House Liddell is hostile to organized religion. All law and government is strictly secular, and public religious observances are unheard of. Faiths deemed harmful to the Sovereignty have been harshly suppressed. They do have a number of secular philosophies that serve as religions somewhat. The Hobbes Doctrine states that a strong centralized authority is needed to ensure humanity's well being. Freedom is acknowledged as the natural state of mankind, but civilization represents a departure from the natural order, and requires the creation of a society organized by humans. Nature is seen as a state of savagery, and central authority exalts man above this state. Also followed is the Shaper's Mandate. Shapers are those who contribute to the betterment of civilization. This can be by military, economic, or scientific means. Individuals like Shakespeare, Catherine the Great, Albert Einstein, Augustus Caesar, and Leonardo da Vinci are regarded as historical Shapers. Shapers are deserving of respect and authority, because their actions uplift the nation as a whole. Finally there is the Faufreluches Order. This is an organization of society into castes based on socio-economic lines. It expounds on the Shaper's Mandate, saying that humans have always been grouped by their importance in society. One class of people is better then another, both are better then a third, all three are superior to a fourth, and so on. Every society has individuals it values. The Faufreluches Order exists to organize and quantify that value. Things like achievements and titles are signs of value within that system. Naturally, these are all used by House Liddell to justify its authority. They brought order out of the chaotic state of post secession Chiron. And while they have used their position to greatly enrich their family, much of their fortune has been reinvested into the Sovereignty economy. Almost half the population is employed by businesses wholly or partially owned by House Liddell. Semi-official charity programs for the purpose of feeding, clothing and housing the poor are paid for by the Sovereign, rather then being budgeted for by the state. Language: Terran English Education: Education is free and mandatory from ages 6 to 18. All classes and subject matter are subjected to approval by the Minister of Education. There are also several public universities on each world. They provide free college educations to all who apply, but prioritize skills deemed necessary by the state, and have somewhat overspecialized course content compared to a private university. Culture: The Hobbes Doctrine has left a significant mark on the Sovereignty. This extends to mundane matters like architecture or landscaping. Designs meant to imitate nature are considered monstrously ugly by the average citizen of Chiron. Society is shaped by the Faufreluches caste system. Every citizen has a place and knows just where they stand. Though possible, social mobility is rare. The Faufreluches tend to discourage social mobility, but also social unrest. Sovereignty- This is the smallest and most powerful caste. It is comprised of members of House Liddell. Peerage- Influential politicians, businessmen. The aristocrats of Chiron society. They fill high managerial and administrative positions. Members of this caste typically include Lord or Lady before their names. Gentry- High end professions such as doctors, lawyers, and scientists. Gentry typically have Sir or Madam preceding their names. Bourgoise- What other societies would call upper middle class. Citizen- The largest caste, representing everything from data entry clerks to factory foremen. Commoners- Commoners are at the lowest level. They are the unskilled workers and craftsmen. Dependents- Those who are unable to support themselves by their own labor, and are wards of the state. Typical Dependents are children or severely mentally impaired. Kipple- The Kipple are not technically a class at all, but rather, those who choose to live outside the Faufreluches system. Military Terrestrial Forces Sovereignty Guard These are the oldest and most prestigious military units in service. They date back to John Liddell's rebellion against Imperial authority. The units he created to fight against the Klee Shay Empire were used to secure his reign after the war's end. Those soldiers went on to marry and have families, and their children were enrolled into the same units their parents fought in. The current crop of troops in the Sovereignty Guard are the third generation. Elite troops, $6,000 cost, 80,000,000 troops @40k/1$ with 3x kit modifier Sovereignty Army The Army is the largest of the TF. They handle the bulk of the fighting, and are not as prestigious as the Guard, or as poorly trained as the militia. Regular Forces: $10,000 cost, 500 million troops @200,000/$1 with 1.25 kit multiplier Sovereignty Militia The militia is a collection of part-time warriors and army units undergoing rebuilding. Army Ranks O-10 Great Burseg O-9 Burseg O-8 Caid O-7 Over Bashar O-6 Bashar O-5 Bator O-4 Major O-3 Captain O-2 Lieutenant O-1 Subaltern E-9 Master Levenbrech E-8 Senior Levenbrech E-7 Levenbrech E-6 Immenbrech 1st class E-5 Immenbrech 2nd class E-4 Immenbrech 3rd class E-3 Legionary E-2 Trainee E-1 Recruit Category:National Information